homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
103015-Fiery Skies, Reassuring Tides
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling aeolianAttrition AA at 19:16 -- CC: Hey Varani, right? AA: Whoa what the s-shit? AA: Who is this CC: The end of the world outside your hive CC: Nyarla Aesona, at your service CC: Only I can't service you CC: But I can find someone who can AA: O-k-kay...? CC: That hold world ending cataclysm doesn't have to be a world ending cataclysm CC: At least, not for you AA: Listen, f-friend, if this is some kind of prank... CC: Because the end of the world is the perfect time for that AA: Why should I believe the w-w-world is ending? CC: Well, I don't know how they haven't reached you yet CC: But that's lucky CC: So uhh, listen friend CC: Check the mail CC: There ought to be a couple discs CC: I'll uhh, have someone with you soon AA: ..... okay, now it's g-getting spooky. I have the discs here. Who are you p-p-people? CC: Well, soon to be the lone survivors CC: Of Alternia CC: Buuut, I should probabyl take a step back CC: Okay, so AA: ...You're s-s-s-serious. CC: Dead serious CC: Hopefully not dead soon AA: If there's anything I like to be, it's n-n-not dead. AA: I'm all ears. CC: So, the world is ending CC: Presently CC: I've already made my way off of it CC: Our salvation is through, gonna need you to stick with me here, a game AA: ... CC: No prank, I'm so serious CC: A game CC: Sburb or Sgrub what the fuck ever it wasp called CC: And you're a player AA: Hence, the discs? CC: Yup CC: That's your "Get out of the apocalypse free" card AA: And... now that you m-m-mention it AA: The fiery sky does seem a b-bit more... f-f-fiery than usual. CC: I don't know where you are to live under a fiery sky already, but yeah, this one is a bit worse tahtn the usual AA: Volcano. Don't ask. CC: Sounds fun CC: I guess I should give you some pre game prep CC: When things kick into motion, you're gonna be shunted off into a new planet CC: Your personaly planet, gonna be real cool CC: There are gonna be a few things that aren't so cool CC: But not quite as hot as meteor hell AA: I think I'm w-with you so far... AA: What kind of d-d-danger are we talking? CC: Uhh... CC: Don't worry about that just yet CC: I'll just say it'll be a dangerous game for now CC: Really sorry CC: Meteor hell is the greater of two evils AA: ... r-r-right. CC: Yeah, I know I'm not very reassuring CC: But look CC: You'll be saved CC: Just need to hang in there, y'know? AA: Wait, you m-mean there's nothing I can d-d-do right now? AA: Shouldn't I be p-p-prepping somehow?? CC: Staying calm is a thing you can do right now CC: I promise you'll be fine AA: I was calmer before I kn-new the apocalypse was immenent. AA: But... thanks, I guess. CC: I figured it wasp a hard thing to not notice CC: But you live by a volcanoe CC: So raining flaming debries must be your norm AA: Yeah, it's... k-k-kind of hellish, from an objective viewpoint. CC: So don't worry, thing of it like the usual eruption, I guess? AA: S-s-sure... AA: Should I, um. AA: Expect to hear from you g-g-guys again soon...? CC: Oh of course CC: Definitely CC: Trying to save everyone AA: Like, p-preferably before Alternia is a cratered lifeless w-w-wasteland? CC: Yes, that's the goal here CC: Getting people out of that AA: Cool. AA: So AA: I guess I s-should AA: let you get back to that CC: Sit tight CC: Chillax or something CC: Matter of fact -- cascadingCourtier CC sending file playerlist.txt -- CC: Take that CC: Nag at all of us til you're safe AA: Oh, there are actually q-quite a few of you. AA: That's s-s-surprisingly reassuring CC: Twenty including yourself CC: We've gotten most everyone out CC: And your next AA: "Most everyone". A-Awesome. AA: I g-g-guess I'll take my chances, though. CC: Most everyone as in this has been pretty hectic CC: Like herding meowbeasts CC: On top of a few other issues CC: Yes, of world ending importance CC: Not neglecting this or anything AA: I s-s-see. AA: And how exactly w-was I chosen to be saved? CC: I can not tell you, honestly AA: Out of the entire p-population on the planet? CC: I have no idea CC: I don't know why I wasp chosen either CC: But we were CC: And we'll make it AA: Well, I'm s-s-still not completely reassured, AA: but the quakes have b-b-been getting stronger while we've been t-talking, so I have no choice b-b-but to believe you. AA: And... b-believe IN you. I guess. CC: I believe in you too, I believe you'll be fine AA: Since you're apparently my only way to relative s-safety CC: Just gonna be a minute, alright? AA: Alright CC: I'm gonna go put some kind of haphazards plan together to save you CC: Either I or something else from that list will get you real soon alright? CC: Remain calm CC: Duck and cover if you feel you need to AA: Okay, I suppose I'll just... w-wait here, then. CC: If you get hit by a meteor, feel free to punch me AA: I will t-t-take that into consideration. CC: Good, later CC: Hopefully not too much later Category:Varani Category:Nyarla